Son and Daughter
by Ishida Himeko
Summary: Roy and Riza got married and had 2 kids. Ed and Winry got married and have 3 kids. What happens when Roy's son and Ed's daughter fall in love?
1. The Wedding

Ed and Winry's Wedding!!

this is before the main story. think of it as a prologue or something...

(well, I had to show it..TwT)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ed's POV**

I had finally gotten Al's body back a year ago.

I had finally confessed my love for Winry a month after.

I had finally proposed to Winry 6 months ago.

We're finally getting married today.

I got dressed as quickly as possible. I tied my hair neatly in a ponytail and didn't bother to do anything with my so-called "antenna" – Winry loved it.

It's gonna be today.

**Winry's POV**

I can't believe this is happening…

I'm going to be Mrs. Edward Elric within a few hours time…

I tied my hair up and let Riza, who is now Mrs. Mustang (the wife of the Fuhrer!), do my make-up since I cannot keep still while applying even powder!

"Calm down, Winry," she said as she noticed me practically jumping in my seat.

"Sorry, Riza. It's just that…it's…well…today!!"

"Well, you have to calm down and keep still if you want to look your best for Ed."

I kept still as much as I could. When Riza finished my make-up, I headed to my dressing room to put on my dress as Riza went out to get herself dressed up.

My wedding dress was my Mom's. It's beautiful. A simple dress with beaded straps, amazing embroidery on the torso. After I put on my dress, I started on my stilettos. I giggled. Good thing Ed's finally taller than me…

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, and put in three thin braids in it. I tied the simple veil onto the base of the ponytail and put kept it behind my head for the meantime.

I can't help but remember the look on Ed's face when he proposed to me. His cheeks a little red, but he had a gentle look on his face. Ed, I love you.

Riza knocked on my door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

**Roy's POV**

Why do I have to drive them to the wedding? I asked myself as Riza climbed into the front seat and sat our 2 year-old son on her lap. I sighed as I looked at Riza. She looks beautiful.

Winry got in the backseat.

"Drive. Now" my beloved wife really loves to order me around, doesn't she?

"Yes, ma'am."

And we headed off to the church.

**Ed's POV**

God, thank you. You probably can't believe I'm praying again, huh? I'd just like to thank you – to thank you for Winry…

Thank you…

I got up and started to pace around the inside of the church. Okay Ed, relax. Breathe. Come on! You can do it!

"Brother?" Al found me. "Brother, relax" he got me to sit down. "Is she-?" "Yeah, Brother, Winry's on her way here right now. Mustang called a while ago while you were pacing like mad!" "Oh...okay…"

The guests started to arrive. Elysia Hughes came, too. She's 7 years old now. She's obviously very excited to be a flower girl for the third time. First with Mustang and Riza, second with Havoc and some other girl, and now, Winry and me. Her mother, Gracia, followed her and led her to sit down while waiting.

The church filled up quickly. Teacher was here with her husband and adopted daughter, Mizuki (who is also a flower girl). Fuery, Breda, Falman, Armstrong, Ross, and Brosh were arrived in their military uniforms even when I told them not to. Havoc and his wife…Al's girlfriend, Hanako…Granny Pinako…etc.

Then, Mustang's son, Maes, came running up to me and said "A message from the Fuhrer! Your bride has arrived Fullmetal Alchemist!" Haha... "Got it." I smiled at him.

The music started. Winry probably booked a whole orchestra for this wedding. Al pushed me from my seat to the altar.

The main doors of the church opened. Winry walked in time with the music. Her veil was covering her face, but I can see a smile through it. She walked to the altar alone, as she requested. I took her hand when she was close, and the wedding began.

**Winry's POV**

We said our vows to each other.

We were bound together forever before God.

We were wed.

The reception went smoothly (though my face couldn't take anymore smiling for the cameras).

Ed looked a little irritated from all the photos being taken.

But I don't care anymore. I'm happy. I'm Mrs. Edward Elric.

**Ed's POV**

We got into the car I "borrowed" from former-Colonel Bastard.

All Winry could do was smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We kissed and set off for our honeymoon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[was it crap? sorry. the next chapter will be about the kids they'll have. until then, PLEASE REVIEW *puppy-dog eyes* I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU DO!! :D]


	2. A Mere Glimpse

Well, here is chappie #2. A mere glimpse of Ed and Winry's life as a family 6 years after they were married...yeah..*gives out cookies to those who reviewed the previous chapter*

**Winry's POV**

6 years since Ed and I got married.

Who knew we would have had 2 kids already. We're expecting one more in 5 months.

3 kids.

Wow.

**Ed's POV**

Who knew kids were such a handful!?

Dawn, the older one, 5 years old, is currently on her knees begging me to teach her alchemy while Angel, 4 years old, is playing with her mother's wrenches and had just finished begging Winry to teach her about "otomel" to which Winry had surprisingly agreed enthusiastically to.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see 8 year-old Maes, and his little brother, the 6 year-old Sky. They, according to Riza and Winry, were going to have a play-date.

A DATE?!

Calm down, Ed…calm down…

"Hi Fullmetal!" greeted Maes with a grin. "Where's Dawn?" I twitched.

"In the living room," I replied, "reading about alchemy."

"She is?" He took out a small notebook and wrote "alchemy book for Dawn. Buy ASAP." I stared at him in disbelief. I turned to his little brother.

"What's up, Sky?"

"Nothing much, Fullmetal, sir." He still doesn't talk much.

"Do you want to play with Dawn as well?"

"No, sir. I'm requesting permission to play with Angel, sir."

"Okay…go ahead…" and I let them in. Oh, hell…

After a few moments of staring at the welcome mat by the front door, I closed the door and went back inside. Winry was in the kitchen putting cookies on a plate and pouring milk into 4 glasses. Gah, milk.

"Hey, Ed." She said as I sat down.

"Yeah, Win?"

"Want some milk?" She grinned.

"Very funny."

She went to the living room with the tray full of cookies and milk and came back quickly without it.

She was laughing.

Why was she laughing?

"What happened, Win?" I asked.

"Sky kissed Angel on the cheek!" she giggled.

"Eh?"

**Riza's POV**

Sigh…

My kids are too keen on learning alchemy from their father…

But what troubles me the most, is that Maes has a whole wall in his room filled with pictures of Fullmetal's daughter, Dawn.

My son, age 8, professional stalker.

I wonder when I should tell Roy about it…

I wonder if I should ever tell Fullmetal about it…

**Roy's POV**

To burn paperwork? Or not burn paperwork? _That is the question._

Why do I, the FUHRER, still have to do ALL THIS PAPERWORK!

I can't burn it all. Riza took my gloves. But even if I had them, it'll be useless! Riza installed a smoke detector in my office! Now I can never get rid of all of this!

My kids got it good. Real good. No worries…

I'll just try to…sleep…

Riza walked inside my office.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Closing my eyes and imagining all of this will disappear" I replied while gesturing to the mountain of paperwork. She probably rolled her eyes.

"Where are the kids?"

"On a play-date with Edward's daughters."

"I see…" They're out will Fullmetal's kids…for the millionth time this month, probably.

"Roy, if you haven't finished all this paperwork by the end of the day, you will never see your gloves again. Got it?" she said as she started polishing her gun.

'Yes, ma'am." Sigh…

To finish all this? Or never see my beloved gloves again? That is the _new_ question.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...sorry the Roy and Riza part sucked...I just felt that the chapter would be too short if I ended it with Ed saying "Eh?".

Next chapter: more on Dawn and Maes

Review please. Cookies will be given. :D


	3. The Snake

* * *

Okay, so..this is chapter 3...blah blah blah *hands out more cookies*

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Sky and Maes Hughes are here again.

Maes keeps bothering me…

All he can do is talk about how great he's gonna be when he grows up…

He's annoying…but Mommy said I have to be nice to everyone and I always have to smile…

C'mon Dawn…you can do it…smile for him…

Just wait until they leave then Daddy can start giving you alchemy lessons…

**Maes' POV**

She's so pretty! I wish I could do alchemy so I can impress her…but Mom wont let Dad teach me just yet. She wants me to learn about guns first…

She keeps smiling at me! That's good, right? Dad told me that when a girl smiles at you all the time, it means she REALLY like you!

"Hey, Dawn" I greeted.

"Hi Maes" she replied as she peeped from the large alchemy book she was reading…

"What's up?"

"Just readin' 'bout alchemy."

She's so pretty when she smiles…

Sky actually had the guts to kiss Angel on the cheek…why can't I kiss Dawn?

I'll just wait for the right time, then…

**Ed's POV**

I can't help but watch the kids as they play…

They went outside to play after eating all the cookies and finishing the milk Winry prepared for them.

I watch from a bench on our porch. Keeping an eye on the boys is all I can do for now.

**Winry's POV**

Jeez…

Ed's watching them again. He's gonna fall asleep. FOR SURE.

I turned to face the mess in the living room.

Books. Everywhere. Gah.

The kids are so much like Ed! They love reading…too much…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" the girls were screaming!

What in the world happened? I dashed outside to see what was going on.

There was a snake in the garden. It was huge. It was heading towards the boys who were trying to keep it back with a stick.

I took a look at Ed who, apparently, was napping instead of watching the kids. Sigh. Here we go again...

I grabbed a wrench from my back pocket, aimed it at the snake slithering towards the boys, threw it…and…BULLSEYE!

Hit it right in the head. I grabbed the snake by its head and walked towards Ed. The girls dragged the petrified boys to their hiding place as I walked up the porch steps.

**Dawn's POV**

We're finally away from the snake! It was so scary! Angel's crying now, what should I do?! The boys aren't budging. WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!

Daddy was sleeping through the whole thing! The snake suddenly came from a bush in our yard. He went straight for us! I hope it'll never happen again. Mommy surely "took care of" the horrible monster.

**Maes' POV**

Snake…Snake…Scary…Snake…

**Dawn's POV**

"Angel, come on. Calm down, please. It's not coming back! I promise!"

She just kept crying. "But…Nee-chan…It was so scary!!!" was all she could say. I will just have to wait til she calms down.

**Winry's POV**

"EDWARD ELRIC!!!!!" I screeched.

He merely snored. I slapped Ed on the face with my free hand.

"WHAT?!" He blinked a few times and suddenly realized what I was holding.

"Oh…let him down, Win." I set the snake down.

He grinned and poked the snake with his right hand. "Hey Envy, what's up?"

* * *

OMG. ENVY! (now where did he come from? *snicker*)

Sorry if there wasn't enough DawnxMaes here....well..they are still kids!

Anyway, the next chapter will be more about how Envy got there, why he's there, and a surprising news from Al! :D

REVIEW!

oh..and before i forget, please read "Our Story" (by me as well)

it's an EdXWin

but it's not as light as this fic. it's more...tragic? please read it anyway. thanks :)


	4. Weird Day

**

* * *

**

Here's Chappie #4 :) (hana-chan, you'll enjoy this XD)

*prepares next batch of cookies*

* * *

**Envy's POV**

Ouch…my head still hurts…how can Ed take a wrench to the head and still be okay all the time?!

Just wanted to have a little fun and then…BAM! Sigh…

"So why the sudden visit, Envy?" Ed asked.

"Just bored. Nothing to do now that the secrets to the Stone are locked away now, is there?"

"How exactly did you find my house anyway?"

"Asked around in Central. Besides, it's kinda obvious you'd come back to live here in Risembool."

"Guess you're right. But I think you didn't have to come as a snake."

"What's wrong with snakes?" I glared at him. I love snakes!

"Nothing, nothing…just don't do it again…"

"Ehhhh?"

**Winry's POV**

Ed went to look for the kids and I took the chance to ask Envy how long he would be here.

"Envy-kun…" I began. "How long are you staying?"

"10 more minutes." He grinned.

"Travelling again?" Thank goodness he isn't staying. I'm too tired to clean up the guest room.

"Yeah. Can't stay in one place longer than a day these days."

"Got wander-lust, huh?"

"Guess so."

"I'm gonna head inside to clean up the kids' mess in the living room now. Bye Envy."

"See ya."

**Dawn's POV**

Angel was finally calm…sort of. The boys were still shaken (how useless of them).

We heard a knock from the door of our top-secret hiding place*.

"Dawn? Angel? You kids in here?" It was Daddy!

I opened the door and Angel and I jumped onto Daddy and hugged him.

"DAAAAADDYYY!!!!!"  
"It's alright now, kids. The snake was just Uncle Envy!"

" UNCLE ENVY?! Why's he so mean?" I whined.

"He's not mean…he's just…well…playing a game!"

"I don't like that game, Daddy!" Angel cried.

"Don't worry, Angel. Uncle Envy won't play that game again." He soothed Angel.

I dragged the boys out of our hiding place and smacked both of them on the head.

"Snap out of it!" I screeched.

"…."

Daddy carried Angel on his back as we walked back to the house.

"Just say goodbye to Uncle Envy, okay? He's leaving in a minute or two."

"Why is he leaving, Daddy?" I asked.

"He never stays for long."

"Why won't he stay?"

"He's still looking for someone special." Daddy smiled.

I started to get confused and pondered upon the phrase "someone special".

Do I have someone special?

**Ed's POV**

The kids waved goodbye to Envy as he walked away.

They went off the play hide and seek and I went back to my Winry.

"Win? Where are you?" I asked loudly from the living room.

"Right here!" She said as loudly from upstairs. "What do you want now?"

She sounded busy. "Nothing!" I'll bother her later.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The phone…it's always too loud…

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the loud nuisance.

"Brother!It'smeAl!Igotgreatnews!HanakoandIaregettingmarried!"

"Calm down, Al. Tell me slowly." He's hyper again.  
I could practically see Al jumping so enthusiastically. I heard Hanako tell him to give her the phone.  
"Hello? Ed-kun?" She probably yanked the phone from Al's hands.

"Hi Hanako. What's up? I didn't understand a word Al just told me."

"He just said we're getting married. No big deal."

I felt my jaw drop. Al's getting married?! FINALLY.

"Congratulations, you two. Wait for a moment, gonna tell Winry."

"Okay." I covered the phone with my hand and yelled "WINRY! GET DOWN HERE! HANAKO AND AL HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!!!!!"

"DON'T SHOUT! I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY!!!!"

She walked down the steps and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello?"

"Winry-chan!!!!!!" I heard it come loud from the phone…

"Hanako! What's up? Ed says you and Al have news?"

She paused as she listened to Hanako tell her.

"OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!" and they squeeled away…

I walked out of the house to spy on – err…watch the kids again.

What a weird day…

* * *

review PLEASE :D

sorry i didn't update in a while..

and sorry if this chapter sucks..T_T

REVIEWWW :D

next chappie: fast forward to ed's next child. you'll get to meet her! :D and al and hanako visit ed's family :)


	5. The Visit

**Chapter 5: The Visit

* * *

**

**Ed's POV**

A couple of months pass by and Winry gave birth to our third child.

We decided to name her Summer Sapphire. (Dawn's is Dawn Trisha and Angel's is Angel Sara.) Her eyes were blue like Winry's, though darker and much more mesmerizing. Sapphire was born in the house, a doctor came to visit and it just so happened that Winry said…err…screeched "ED! IT'S TIME!!!" Dawn and Angel were asleep when their little sister was born. Can't blame them for missing their sibling's first few hours, it was already past midnight!

I yawned and kissed Winry and Sapphire on my way to bed.

Life is good…

**Winry's POV**

Tears of joy are rolling down my cheeks…

I gave birth to a third child. Sapphire…just as beautiful as her sisters…

I couldn't go back to sleep even though I was so tired I could sleep a week straight.

I thanked Dr. Woods and closed the front door. I turned to face little Sapphire in her crib and smiled as she opened her eyes. What beautiful eyes…the shape is Ed's but the color is mine. Her hair's brown, she must have gotten it from Trisha. It's just like how Dawn had Trisha's eyes and the soft curls and waves of Angel's hair from my mom's. God has blessed me with 3 beautiful children and an amazing husband. I couldn't be any happier…

**Riza's POV**

We went to visit the Elric family the day after the baby was born. Roy was astonished to see Edward so father-like with the newborn. He just wasn't used to visiting the Elrics. I held my sons' hands and led them towards Dawn and Angel's direction.

"I'm glad you came to visit us, Riza." Winry said as I took a seat next to her.

"It's my pleasure. Your children are so precious." I smiled as I glimpsed at the sleeping baby girl in her father's arms on a couch opposite Winry and me.

The doorbell rang.

**Al's POV**

Brother had Dawn several years ago, and has his 3rd child now.

It took me a while, but now it's my turn.

I put my arm around Hanako as I rang the doorbell waited a few moments before Winry opened the door.

"Good morning, Winry~!" Hanako greeted excitedly.

"Good morning, Win." I grinned at Winry.

"Good morning to you both!" Winry smiled as she led us into their home. Brother was sitting on the couch across Roy with a baby girl tugging on his antenna in his arms.

"Hey, brother," I greeted Nii-san as soon as he realized our presence.  
"Al!" He stood up and pulled me into a one-armed brotherly hug. "Meet your newest niece, Al. Here's Summer Sapphire. Come on, Saph. Greet your Uncle Al." His grin was as wide as it could ever be. My brother looked like the happiest man on earth.

"Hey there, Saph." I said, waving at the wide-eyed infant in my brother's arms. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, just like Winry's.

"She's got amazing eyes, Brother."  
"Yeah, she looks like Mom, too…"

We stared blankly at nothing for several moments. I looked around the otherwise empty room if hadn't been Roy sleeping on the couch. Then it hit me…

"Uh…brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"  
"Where's Hanako?"

"…"

"And where're Winry and Riza?"

"…"

"…"

Where the heck is my fiancée?

* * *

**[Chapter End:D]**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...

First update in _MONTHS…_

I know, I know. It sucked. *has a squad shoot cannons at me*

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED *sob*

SO SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, TOO! *throws self off cliff*

But better late than never, right? :D

-with love and cookies for **REVIEW**ers, _HIMEKO:3_


	6. The Other Side of the Coin

**Chapter 6: The other side of the coin

* * *

**

YES…THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE MAES, SKY, DAWN AND ANGEL START WITH THE LUUUUUVVVV XD

Think of this as a…uh…filler? XD

Really sorry again for not updating in months…*stares at Hana-chi, my "editor"*

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot of this weird fic, and of course the kids. Mwahahaha…

Enjoy~

* * *

**Al's POV**

"Brother…where are they?"

"No idea, Al…"

"Shouldn't we be looking for them?"

"I'd rather not go through the trouble."

I got a little worried… I followed Brother to his personal library down the hall.

I wonder where Hana is…hope they're safe.

**Hanako's POV**

We sat around a table in the middle of Winry's beautifully tended garden. Different scents from different flowers seemed to bring a sense of calm over us.

But fragrance can't beat what I've got to say.

"Oh, Hana! I'm so happy for you and Al!" Winry said, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, Winry," I smiled back.

"When's the wedding?" Riza asked.

"Next month," I replied cheerfully. I took a glance at a bluebird fly over the bed of white roses on the side.

"Where will it be held?" Winry inquired as Riza took a sip of tea.

"Central Gardens. The view there is spectacular! Fields of flowers! The calm breeze…It's what Al and I have always planned on having…"

"Speaking of 'plan on having'…Any plans for children yet?" the wife of the Fuhrer asked.

"Interesting…" Winry giggled.

"Well actually…" I blushed. "I'm 2 months along at the moment." I took a sip of my tea and waited for their reactions.

"OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS, HANA!" Winry started a squealing fit.

"Congratulations, Hanako," Riza smiled warmly. "Have you thought of names?"

"Why yes I have," I beamed. "If he were a boy, I'd name him Cloud. If a girl, she'd be Rhaine."

"What beautiful names!" Winry commented.

"Absolutely adorable," Riza said. "Best wishes to you and Al, Hanako. Winry, I must take my leave now, I do believe that my husband has a meeting with the generals in half an hour. I had a great time." She took a final sip of the tea and headed back to the house.

**Roy's POV**

_I hereby declare that ALL FEMALE OFFICERS WILL BE REQUIRED TO WEAR…TINY MINISKIRTS!_

*SLAP*

Ow. My beloved wife slapped me hard on the left cheek.

"Wake up," she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," I yawned. She helped me off the couch and got my coat for me.

"Go and tell Edward we're leaving now. I'll go look for the boys."

"Yeah, yeah…" I scratched my head. I think they went to the library…hmm…

**Al's POV**

Roy knocked on the door and informed us that they'll be going. We nodded in response.

"Ah! Roy-san! Where are the girls, by the way?" I asked before he turned away.

"No idea. Riza just woke me up."

"I see."

"Maybe they're in the garden? They're always there." Roy said lazily.

"Oh!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Brother mumbled as he took out another few dozen books to show me.

"Well, see you at your wedding, I guess." He shrugged his way out.

**7 months later...**

**In the peaceful abode of Alphonse Elric and his wife Hanako…**

**Hanako's POV**

"AAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!" I screeched at Al, lying on the couch, reading another alchemy book.

"Yes, Hana?" my husband asked, a bit shaken by my sudden outburst.

"It's time"

"Time for what?"

"Tea." I said irritably as I clutched my belly.

"Ah…"

"THE BABY, YOU IDIOT!" He dropped his book and dashed to call the doctor.

**Soon later…**

"Don't forget to breathe, Hana…Just breathe…In..Out..In..Out…" My husband started freaking out as the baby started to go out.

"Calm down, Al!" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"I see the head," the doctor stated as he concentrated on getting the baby out safely.

"Oh, dear God…" Al started hyperventilating. I squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Calm the hell down, Alphonse Elric!"

**After the baby was born…**

"Congratulations, you have a healthy boy." The doctor said as he handed my dumbfounded husband the crying baby boy. "What would his name be?"

"Cloud…" I said, panting.

"Little Cloud…" Al whispered, carrying the baby as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. He seemed to have a very rainbow-ish aura around him…I could practically sense the flowers and sparkles all around. Cloud's crying began to cease.

"On to the next baby…" the doctor said, going back to me.

"Say what?" I stared. Ohh…so that's why I still seem a little big…

"You're having twins," the doctor smiled warmly. Alphonse froze like a statue on the spot, Cloud began to cry again.

"Oh…my…God…" Al whispered. "I need to sit down…" He laid little Cloud on his crib and dropped himself onto the couch. I sighed…

"Here we go again..."

**Soon…**

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said. She made this seem like déjà vu. What would her name be?" She carefully handed me my beautiful daughter.

"She's Rhaine." I said quietly, panting again. I turned to look toward Al – he fell asleep on the couch. I smiled. My eyes started to get all blurry…I'm gonna cry, damn it. A tear rolled down my cheek as I asked the kind doctor to bring me Cloud.

Cloud and Rhaine. My darling children. They look just like their father, golden hair and eyes. I held them close to me as I closed my eyes.

I whispered a small prayer.

Thank you, God…

* * *

**Aaaand 5 years later…**

"HAHAHAHA!!! YOU'RE SUCH A SLOWPOKE, RHAINE!" Cloud yelled as he ran around the garden with a bright pink stuffed cow in his hands.

"Give him back, Cloud! Give me back Yoshi!!" Rhaine shouted back as she stumbled after her brother, demanding back her favorite toy.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Cloud replied with a cocky grin stretched on his face. He could pass as the Joker now! I giggled as I leaned on my sleeping husband on our garden bench in the backyard. Suddenly, Rhaine stopped running. She sat down on the sun-kissed grass, apparently deep in thought.

A smirk cracked onto my devious daughter's face. She ran upstairs, clutching her brother's favorite baseball. She skipped onto the balcony and yelled.

"HEY, CLOUD~ LOOK WHAT I GOT!" she snickered. Amazing, these kids… At this age, they could pass as evil. Cloud gasped.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"GIVE ME BACK YOSHI FIRST!"

"NO WAY!"

"I'M GONNA THROW THIS BALL INTO THE RIVER!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"WATCH ME!" I sighed as I watched my children play. I turned to give my husband a light kiss on the cheek, yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**[END OF CHAPTER 6]**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yes yes yes yes yes…

The real story starts in the _next chapter._

Lol. FINALLY, right? XD

I'm gonna try to update atleast every month now (gah I'm PATHETIC).

But that's better than nothing, right? :D

**Love, hugs and cookies to reviewers~!**

_**_Himeko, the happy duck :D**_


End file.
